Lluvia de estrellas
by MirageNadha
Summary: Soul Pov: Angles VS Humanos, Maka Pov: Humanos VS TODO ser viviente, Soul y Maka Pov: Como odio amarte, mal summary lo se pero pasen a leer :D


Hi, Hi aqui les traigo una nueva historia :D , aunque aun no termino la otra, pero para que termine Voiceless Curse falta muuuucho :D bueno eso creo despende de mi adorada mentecita cuantos capitulos se le ocurren :D, pero bueno aqui esta la nueva que se me vino la idea cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo 4 de Voiceless Curse (que por cierto aun no termino por escribir este), bueno, bueno sin nadamas que decir...

Oh, espera este fic tambien fue ocurrencia de ver el video de Lluvia de Estrellas (he ahi el porque del nombre) de Jotdog (que recomiendo es una buena banda mexicana de pop, pero no solo pop en las noticias su pop se autodenomina pop siniestro :D, pero no es muy conocida T.T pero la recomiendo mucho son tan geniales, bueno eso digo porque es una de mis bandas favoritas y ademas de que solo llevan un año mas o menos en la musica) Vean el video y veran porque, ah y ademas me dio sed por que al principio del video sale una coca-cola xD...

Tambien Soul Eater no me pertenece es de Atsushi Ohkubo si fuera mio Soul y Maka ya se obvieran confesado su amor y Chrona tendria una vida mas feliz :D

Bueno ahora si, sin mas que decir leean...

* * *

><p>Lluvia de Estrellas<p>

Prologo:

**General Pov**

Se escuchaba el ruido de las cadenas que chocaban contra el suelo, Maka rió con impaciencia su amado enemigo Soul ya se había tardado mucho en llegar esta vez, mientras cercas del lugar donde se encontraba esta, un chico albino de ojos rojos corría a gran velocidad en dirección a aquella chica de ojos jade, junto con sus compañeros Kim y Black*Star…

-Esta vez morirá…-decía Kim mientras aceleraba el paso, en su rostro se dibujo un pequeña sonrisa burlona, era bien sabido que a la pelirosa nunca le había sido de agrado aquella persona quien alguna vez aparento ser humana…

-¡YAHOO! ¡ESTA VEZ NO VENCERA A SU GRAN DIOS!- grito el ninja peliazul que se hacia llamar Black*Star, emocionado, esperando lograr al fin vencer a su ex amiga Maka…

-Chicos pueden calmarse-decía Soul quien tenia la vista fija en el camino sin prestarle mucha atención al peliazul…

-Si logramos vencerla esta vez, a mi me toca darle el golpe final…-sentencio Kim

-Que te hace pensar que esta vez la vencerás- dijo una voz un poco burlona pero bastante conocida para ellos, los tres suspiraron con desdén, sabiendo que era Harvar uno de los tantos amigos de Maka-Primero tienen que pasar por mi-dijo Harvar mostrando una sonrisa…

-¡NYAJAJAJA!¡QUE TE HACE PENSAR QUE VENCERAS A TU GRAN DIOS ESTA VEZ!-grito Black*Star mientras clavaba su mirada en Harvar, esperando algún signo de temor…

-Jajaja…nunca cambias verdad Black*Star…-contesto Harvar quien se preparaba para luchar con el, Black*Star al instante comprendió lo que el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a hacer y preparo su sable dispuesto a luchar con el chico de los lentes rojos, le hizo una pequeña señal al chico albino indicándole que el se quedaría a luchar con Harvar…

Soul al instante comprendió el mensaje y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa burlona a su mejor amigo-Pero antes te dejo un regalo…-contesto de manera burlona el albino a lo que Black*Star, Harvar y Kim no entendieron, al instante el chico de ojos escarlata sonrió y empezó de nuevo a correr pero sin antes dejar el pequeño "regalo", después fue seguido por Kim…

-Mierda…-pronuncio Harvar al terminar estampado en el suelo a causa del regalo tan peculiar de Soul que no fue mas que un viaje todo pagado al piso, Black*Star no pudo evitar contener la risa ante tal regalo…

-¡JAJAJA ESO TE PASA POR RETAR A TU GRAN DIOS!-grito Black*Star para después colocar su pie encima del pelinegro de manera triunfante, pero Harvar lo tomo del pie haciendo que el peliazul cayera sobre el- ¡QUIEN TE CREES MORTAL!- grito enfurecido el peliazul tomando a Harvar de su chaqueta para después aventarlo lejos, MUY lejos de el, se podría decir que Harvar salio volando como cuando pikachu les lanza un inpactrueno al equipo rocket, es muy bien sabido que cuando cuestionan su "grandiosidad" Black*Star es peor que un huracán…-¡NYAJAJAJA! ¡NADIE SE METE CON EL GRAN BLACK*STAR!-grito de manera triunfante apuntando con su dedo índice hacia el cielo, pronto se dio cuenta de que Harvar tardaría un tiempo en regresar a si que decidió alcanzar al albino y la pelirosa, a el nunca le ha gustado esperar. Pronto alcanzo a ambos, tomándolos por sorpresa, ganándose así un golpe por parte de Kim…

-Eso te pasa por idiota…-dijo Kim mirando enfadada a Black*Star

-¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA GOLPEAR A TU GRAN DIOS!- grito molesto Black*Star mientras se sobaba la nuca…

-Tengo que volver a repetir que se calmen…-dijo Soul con desdén preguntándose porque decidió hacer equipo con ellos…

-Nunca cambias verdad Blacky- dijo burlón un chico pelinegro con lentes que se acercaba

-¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA LLAMARME ASI! ¡AKANE!- grito molesto el peliazul al escuchar como lo llamaba su "querido" primo Akane lo llamaba, si había una persona que lo enfureciera mas que el "creído" de Mifune era Akane con su carácter que siempre hacían enfadar a Black*Star

-Hey primito tranquilo…con eso de que no me puedes vencer-dijo arrogantemente Akane a Black*Star haciendo que este lo atacara, a el peliazul siempre la había molestado que pensara que el pelinegro de lentes que se encontraba enfrente de el fuera mejor que su ¡gran dios!- Vamos Blacky- dijo Akane mientras contraatacaba con su espada, Soul y Kim suspiraron con desdén sabiendo que cuando empiezan a pelear Akane y Black*Star es casi imposible separarlos…

-Nosotros nos vamos…-anuncio el albino haciéndole una señal a Kim, para después irse junto con la pelirosa, dejando a Black*Star con su "adorado" primo…

-Blacky ahora si hablando seriamente ¿porque sigues del lado de ellos?-pregunto Akane mientras combatía con el peliazul…

-¿A que te refieres Akane?-pregunto molesto Black*Star, esta era una de las pocas veces en la que estaba serio y no gritaba lo grande que era…

-No recuerdas aquellos tiempos en los que todo estaba bien cuando tu, yo, Maka y los demás éramos buenos amigos-pregunto Akane con un poco de tristeza en su voz para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar aquellos tiempos…

-Si pero Maka fue la que nos traiciona para después tu unírtele junto con ese sequito de raros a los que tus llamas ahora amigos-sentencio Black*Star molesto mientras lanzaba otro ataque a su primo

-Pero Blacky es que aun no entiendes lo que a ocurrido es por culpa de nuestros antepasados no nuestra, somos lo que somos no podemos cambiar ni aunque queramos, tu simplemente estas volviendo a cometer los pecados de tu padre-dijo Akane contraatacando

-¡Claro que no!¡Yo no soy como el!- grito Black*Star furioso, el nunca pensó en terminar como su padre, White*Star, el simplemente hacia lo que pensaba era correcto, pero que pasaría si el fuera el villano de la historia y no el gran héroe que siempre pensó ser…

-Entonces demuéstralo…-dijo Akane dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro y una mirada amenazante en sus ojos

Mientras más delante de donde se encontraban los últimos descendientes del clan de la estrella combatiendo, se encontraban Soul y Kim en corriendo en dirección a la peliceniza que se encontraba a unos metros mas…

-Ya veras Maka-decía la pelirosa mientras planeaba la manera de asesinar a aquella chica que le robaba el corazón a su amado quien se encontraba a su lado de seguro pensando en esa dichosa chica de ojos jade, bufo molesta ante aquel pensamiento que se cruzo en su cabeza, definitivamente estaba decidida a destruirla…

-¿Que tanto dices?- pregunto Soul con desdén sin prestarle mucha atención a aquella chica que se encontraba a su lado, no es que le importara lo que le pasara a Kim es solo que si no le pregunta de seguro que estaba mas que perdido, después de todo el y Kim eran novios desde hace poco, aunque el albino no estuviera muy feliz con aquella relación, aunque le constara trabajo admitir el siempre había estado enamorado de Maka y mas aun nunca mas podérselo decir debido a que no era una de los de ellos, era una de esos asquerosos seres que siempre estaban en contra de la voluntad de los humanos…

-Nada solo pensaba en cosas-dijo Kim mientras le daba un abrazo al chico albino el cual simplemente paro el paso para soltarse del agarre de Kim, a lo cual ella le molesto y le lanzo algunas maldiciones al chico de ojos color sangre que no hacia mas que no hacerla caso y proseguir con su camino, era obvio que el chico albino no estaba enamorado de Kim como ella de el, ¿es que acaso cupido estaba en su contra?, enamorarse de un ser como Maka y que una chica obsesiva y presuntuosa estuviera enamorada de el, era como el decía no era cool, no estaba bien, y si para esas tenemos para colmo tiene que casarse con Kim pronto por asuntos de su familia, eso en verdad no era justo o cool como diría aquel chico albino quien se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos…

-Antes ni sabia pelear…-dijo Soul esbozando una sonrisa ante un peculiar recuerdo suyo junto con Maka, el corría junto con Kim acercándose todavía mas hacia la ojijade ,Kim simplemente estaba molesta por como la trataba su futuro esposo para ella simplemente no era justo, pero de nuevo fueron interrumpidos por un nuevo enemigo haciéndoles parar el paso…

Cercas de ahí se encontraba una chica de ojos jade y pelo cenizo leyendo tranquilamente un libro mientras jugaba con su guadaña esperando impaciente a que el chico albino llegara, no es que le gustara ser protegida por Harvar, Akane y Ox es solo que le molestaba que la trataran así ella era bastante grandecita para defenderse sola además de que tenían la misma edad que ella como era posible que fueran a defenderla y mas aun casi todo el mundo pensaba que ella los mandaba, es simplemente que, ella ni siquiera entiende bien el porque, incluso ella era mucho mas fuerte que Harvar, Ox y Akane, talvez el porque de todo esto es que siempre los villanos de las historias que a ella le encantaban leer tenían un sequito y bueno que ella tuviera uno pareciera que ella fuera la mala de la historia, ella no lo era o ¿si? Esa era una de las varias preguntas que día a día atormentaban su mente ya loca cabe aclarar…

-Maka-chan ¿estas bien?-pregunto amablemente una pelinegra de ojos azules oscuros acercándose la peliceniza, ante esto ella empezó a reír frenéticamente y el porque era muy simple, un albino era parte de la causa de su locura…

-Nee Tsubaki sabes que nunca estoy bien-dijo la ojijade mientras se levantaba de el asiento en el que se encontraba hasta ese momento, cerro el libro y tomo la guadaña para después empezar a jugar con ella…-Sabes Tsubaki creo que nunca volveré a estar cuerda…-dijo Maka mientras jugaba infantilmente con la guadaña tratando de distraer sus pensamientos, esta bien no estaba cuerda, le faltaba un tornillo pero aun así no quería perder otro mas, sino terminaría siendo igual de sádica que su antiguo profesor Stein…

-Maka puedes siquiera tranquilizarte un poco-insistió un chico de pelo negro en el cual lo atravesaban 3 líneas blancas pero solo por la mitad y de ojos ámbar, que observaba serio a aquella chica que se encontraba enfrente de el…

-Nee Kid en verdad eres malo, no me dejas divertirme-dijo la peliceniza sacando la lengua de manera infantil

-Maka en ver…dad creo q…ue deberías tranq…uilizarte de esta forma das mu…cho miedo-dijo temerosa una chica de pelo y ojos color morado, mientras temblaba, al ver que su amiga de nuevo entraba en un tipo transe que la hacia enloquecer por un tiempo haciendo que todos sus compañeros le tuvieran miedo…

-Maka-chan tranquilízate-dijo Tsubaki, ella sabia perfectamente que Maka no era la persona mas cuerda del mundo pero era buena persona, y gracias a eso ella ahora sigue con vida, pero había otra cosa que era cierta que Maka cuando enloquecía se vuelve una asesina por diversión…

La chica de pelo cenizo intento hacer caso a sus amigos debido a que ella incluso sabia bien la que no era correcto dejase llevar por aquella locura pero el simple hecho de intentarlo la hizo volver a echar a carcajadas mientras se tapaba el rostro con una mano y con la otra sostenía la guadaña pero pronto todo este alboroto fue parado al ver como un chico albino entraba al lugar de la escena y miraba con tristeza a aquella chica de la guadaña…

Y ante todo esto se preguntaran que paso con Kim bueno ella ahora esta tratando asuntos con Ox, alguien que según ella no hace mas que estorbar a parte de la chica de la guadaña, incluso es posible que el odio de Kim por Ox sea mas grande que el odio hacia Maka, y ironías de la vida Ox ama a Kim, bueno al parecer queda mas que claro que cupido odia a todos nuestros protagonistas y los utiliza para su diversión…

-Déjame en paz ¡maldito cuatro ojos!-grito Kim al ver que Ox le dedicaba algunos poemas románticos-Prefiero pelear a esto-dijo triste Kim mientras se tapaba los oídos…

-Oh Kim mi amor es tan grande como el espacio-decía Ox dramático mientras leía uno de los tantos poemas que había escrito para Kim, (mmm…bueno creo que lo mejor será dejar a los tórtolos por un rato mientras vemos lo que paso con Black*Star) en otro lugar cercano se encontraba Akane y Black*Star luchando hasta el ultimo instante…

-Blacky ¿hasta cuando quieres pelear?-pregunto Akane ya cansado de la situación

-Hasta que sea necesario para mostrarte ¡que yo soy tu gran dios!-grito el peliazul abalanzándose de nuevo contra el pelinegro

-¡BLACK*STAR!-grito Akane volviéndose a poner en posición de ataque

-¡AKANE!-grito Black*Star haciendo lo mismo que Akane

Ambos terminaron atravesados por la espada del otro, ¿acaso este seria el fin del clan del estrella?...

Volviendo a donde se encuentran nuestros protagonistas…

-¡AKANE!-grito Tsubaki para luego salir corriendo a donde se encontraba su amigo como si supiera que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, Soul no se opuso a que pasara la pelinegra el no era mala persona simplemente hacia lo que creía correcto, justo después de la salida de Tsubaki alguien mas se integro a la escena y no era mas que Kim quien traía cara de asco por lo sucedido anteriormente con Ox y observaba con odio a la chica de la guadaña que se encontraba enfrente…

-Maka es mía-sentencio Kim para después sacar su espada y apuntar en dirección a la ojiverde quien solo rió divertida, Soul la detuvo con su brazo y señalo al chico de ojos ámbar quien tenia protegida a la pelimorada poniéndose en guardia con dos pistolas…

-Te toca Kid-ordeno Soul a lo que la pelirosa bufo pero termino aceptando…

Entonces Maka tomo su verdadera forma, un Ángel, extendió sus alas y se abalanzo contra el albino, acto seguido Kid se fue en contra de Kim y Soul en contra de su antiguo amor, pero había una pregunta que resonaba en los corazones de Maka y Soul:

"_¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta esto?"_

FIN DEL PROLOGO

* * *

><p>Les gusto? :D<p>

Bueno cabe aclarar que los siguientes capitulos seran narrados por Soul y Maka, y sera lo que ocurrio antes de esto para despues retomar la historia desde este momento :D, y bueno esto al principio era un one-shot pero despues se me ocurrio lo demas :D y bueno ahora es un fic :D

Gracias por leer :D dejen reviews por favor...


End file.
